creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of Kalemdai
The land of Kalemdai is a land of magic. History 500 years ago Kalemdai was visited by humans from Earth. These Humans wanted to invade Kalemdai, made it their second home. King Elsel fought and fought until he died. His son Prince Elictica called the 5 most powerfull magicians, together they created a huge explosion that killed all the humans and half of the residents of Kalemdai. After killing the humans, they created a veil that will protect Kalemdai from the eyes of humans and their technology. Chapter 1 "NADINE!" Nadine scared and shivering ran as fast as she could to the Throne Room. Nadine made another mistake. She transported a human instead of a lion from Earth. Her teacher must have reported her. "Why do you asked of my presence King Eliot?" "WHY DO I ASKED YOUR PRESENCE? NADINE! YOU JUST TRANSPORTED A HUMAN FROM EARTH! HAVE YOU FORGOTEN THAT THOSE HUMANS TRIED TO INVADE US?" King Eliot was Nadine's Father, King Eliot always worrys about small things. "You worry a lot father, I'm sure Minister James can erase his memories." Nadine made another mistake.Even though Nadine is a princess and King Eliot is her father, she isn't allowed to call him father. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO CALL ME KING ELIOT?" Nadine hated her father. Her father who doesn't care about her, her father who never said I love you and so much more, but today Nadine has other plans. Nadine plans to find her long lost mother. She believes her mother who was missing for a hundred years is still alive at Kladeah. Chapter 2 I been planing for a journey, A journey towards Kladeah. Kladeah is at the other side of Kalemdai, completely pallarel to Eutopis. (Note:Eutopis is the land where Nadine is right now.) Kladeah contains the most evil magicians of all times. This is where Dianica, Nadine's Aunt rules. Queen Dianica is the most evil magician of all times. I know the risk of visiting Queen Dainica's land, but I want to see my mother again and sleep together with her and to be able to feel love once more. "Jeremy, would you like to go with me on a journey?"I asked. Jeremy you see is my butler. I don't know if he'll go with me or turn me to my father but either way, I'm still going to Kladeah. "Of course, Princess Nadine. I'll go anywhere you go." "I love you jeremy! "I hopped up and down while hugging him. "You're the Best Butler!" We will be leaving this evening. The guards who are pretty stupid, won't probably notice I was escaping. You see my hair chages color, when it's expose to the black or dark surface it will turn violet. We were out of the castle grounds when a guard notice us. "Jeremy, who is this cute girl?" Told you guards are stupid. "My name is Cassandra, and I can speak for myself. "The guard moved closer to me, he examines me like I'm some kind of experiment. "Alisia Guardo" I yelled. The guard flew away from me. "Nadine! Do youi want to get caught?Stop using your powers." Jeremy scolded me. "But that guy looks like he wants to eat me!" Chapter 3 Jeremy and I agrees that: 1.No using of powers until we are out of Eutopis 2.My name is Cassandra and he's still Jeremy (unfair!) 3.I'll wear my ring limiter(It limits my powers) I hate those rules, but Jeremy told me he'll go to the palace and turn me in if I don't follow those rules. The night was beautiful, the planets Venus and Earth, as well as the moon, were up in the sky. It was only once in every month that all three shows up. So I have to wait 25 more days to see them again. I was happy though, I never saw them all together in my life until know. "Cassandra! hurry up. The gate is only over there just a few more meters and we're out of Eutopis." "Why do you want to get out so fast?" I asked. "Fool! The gate only opens when those three are up there, and it will only last in 5 hours and so far it's been open for 4 hours." I never knew that.So I was lucky to escape at the right time huh. Jeremy manage to get outside of the gate.He was still yelling at me to move faster. Then his face turns pale."The gate's close. You're really stupid! Now you'll have to wait another 25 days to get out of here." I tried to cross the gate to be only push back. I didn't gave up though.I tried to remember spells on opening locks then I remembered something Pinto Buskado the spell though need a lot of power and can be only perform by the strongest magician. "Pinto Buskado" I yelled. I tried to cross the gate again and this time I was able to pass through. Chapter 4 "The legends were true." "Why are you looking at me like that?" "Casting a spell that could only be perform by a class A magician while doing it you were wearing a ring limiter!" Oops, I guess I forgot about the ring limiter.You see humors about me being "the most powerful magician" I never thought those humors were true. Well, after all these things I guess a normal magician with a limiter can't do that. ^^^^5 minutes later^^^^ "Cassandra welcome to Calambus." Calambus,one of he villages of Evergreenland. Evergreenland one of the four main lands of Kalemdai.The four main lands: Evergreenland, Kladeah, Eutopis, and Galeahos. Evergreenland is known for its very beautiful gardens and peacefulness. Evergreenland and Galeahos are controled by Eutopis, well it used to be. After Queen Dianne's disappearance, Evergreenland and Galeahos broke their truce with Eutopis. Everyone hates my father Eliot. "Jeremy, my hair turns back to normal in an hour, what should we do?" Jeremy looked at me,he smiled,not too worried about me. "Thats simple turn it to pink, you could color your hair right?" "Yah..I forgot,sorry.Pinko lagayio"My hair turned pink as fast as I could blink. "Lets get going then." Chapter 5 Jeremy started asking questions about Queen Dianne, while I look around like a kid. The place was amazing. A bookstore has books flying all over it to the buyers who want to buy it, then there's also a shop that sell dress. The dress fly towards to who they think fits them, If a dress flys towards you need to buy it or It won't let you go. There was also a candie machine, a kid buys a talking candie who talks while it was being eaten. You'll be full and you'll have a companion what a great candie. (The candie was lolipop style.) "Have you found anything?" Jeremy asked. "Nope but those candies are awesome." I pointed towards the candies. "No, I'm not going to buy you a candie." I tried to plead with him,but his mind didn't change. I even use my puppy eyes but that didn't work either. (Tadase's puppy eyes from Shugo Chara.) "Cassandra stop that! Will you just help me instead?" "but I really wantef that candie." "Fine!I'll buy you a candie in one condition, you'll help me after eating that candie." Nadine jumps around Jeremy in delight. "Yehey!!!" A few seconds later Jeremy came back with a talking candie in his hands. He gave it to the jumping up and down Nidine. "Your promise Cassandra." "Fine!" I started asking question to every person I meet. Unfourtunately none of them knew where Queen Dianne is. "You should give up. She's been missing for what..100 years? She won't just pop out of nowhere and say' Thank you for believing in me ...blah blah blah...." I really want to punch this guy. He's pissing me off. In case he doesn't know he's talking about Queen Dianne, the first Queen to rule Kalemdai. "Tumahimik Kalien" that ought to shut him up. "I don't really like noisy guys. Have fun being silent." Chapter 6 "Cassandra, I heard something" "What?" "An old man who used to be Queen Diannica's servant." Jeremy and I continue walking for like 5 hours? Until we stop outside a castle like house.It's weird because well it doesn't fit in with the village. What kind of House is these? A hunted house? I would really like to know what kind of person I mean magician will built this kind of house? "Lets go in, Cassandra The old man I was talking about lives here. "Figures. Jeremy and I walked inside without even knocking, yah without knocking we're rude I know. "Dikit eliaska!" A magician yelled,and not more than one second jeremy and I were pinned towards the wall. I guess he hates rude people I mean magicians. "What does the princess and his butler wants?" What the? How did he knew about me?Is he psychic? "Mr.Lemonaideder, we just wanted to ask you something." Mr.Lemonaideder? Under normal circumstances I would have laugh, if I wasn't pinned on the wall I won't even have single a single thought and laugh. Mr. Lemonaideder put us down, He seems want to know the reason why we're here. He did the wrong thing because right then Jeremy pinned him on the wall. "Dikit eliaska!" Mr. Lemonaideder started struggling. "Now, tell us where is my mother?" I asked feeling bosy and supreme. "Down on Earth happy?" Shock filled me. My mother down on Earth? How will I ever get down there? I'm not going to see her ever again. "Princess Nadine, don't worry we'll figure out a way to dave your mom, to go down on Earth. I'll help you because I am after all your brother,My real name was Jeremy Garcia, I'm sorry." I looked at him more shocked than ever, the boy who's always there. The one I always order around is my brother? Why didn't anyone told me? Tears started to fall down my cheeks. No, be strong nadine, be strong. Chapter 7 "The End" "Servants come to my aid, defeat these intruders come to me now!" Hundreds of servants suddenly attacked us. They seems to be servants of dead and they look very much like a zombie to me. I summon a sword from nowhere while Jeremy summon himself a dagger. We both fought back to back defeating every undead that tried to kill us. In a matter of minutes only 2 of them are left. I stab one of them in the stomach. I looked back hoping to see Jeremy defeat his undead too but instead he was stab in the stomach as well. I angrily attacked the monster and killed it in a matter of seconds. “Jeremy!” I ran towards him at amazing speed, that even I don’t believe it was me who ran. I saw his feet starting to disappear. He was dying. “NO! Don’t leave me!” He touch my face and wipe off my tears. “Don’t cry now, I don’t want to see you cry on the day that I died. Can you do me a favor and smile for one last time?” I nodded and smiled for me. I promised to myself that I will never forget him no matter what. Even though he’ll disappear in every pictures in every one’s memories. I promise to myself I will never ever forget him, my brother. He disappears right after. I then left the room and began to walk back home to the castle.My father hug me so hard he was even crying real tears. "Nadine! I'm so glad you came back.I thought..I thought..you're. going to leave me like what your mom did." I didn't show any expression to him.All I wanted was truth. "Why didn't you told me Jeremy was my brother? Why didn't you even tried to find mom?! I can't believe you!" He unhug me and face me. "That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is you're safe." Not all fairy tails ends with a happy ending.I didn't found my mom. My brother just died and I don't even know the truth anymore and maybe it will stay that way.This is the end of my little adventure that ended with total sadness. sequel= Hidden Journal Category:Karikamiya Category:fantasy Category:magic Category:Stories Category:K Rated Stories Category:The Continual Magic series Category:Completed Stories/Poems